Two Worlds Collide
by Marli8907
Summary: In the beginning, no real time was measured. Though we had an age, age did not necessarily follow a pattern of years. I and my twin sister had the least to do with it all, and the most to do with it all...
1. And this is where our story begins

AN: Hi everyone, this is my third fic. First off, though some situations may seem as though A&M are 'gay' they're not. I promise you that they are comlete straight, b/c they both marry guys, in the end. I hope you all enjoy it. It may start out a little slow and dull, but I promise that it'll pick up soon! Please R&R! Thanks! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the beginning, no real time was measured. Though we had an age, age did not necessarily follow a pattern of years. Even though there were relations amongst us all, we were all related. I and my twin sister had the least to do with it all, and the most to do with it all. We were the older siblings of the Royal family, but had no standing as heirs. We wished to be left alone, and so we ran, and this is where our story begins.  
  
"Michele, you got a letter"  
  
"K, thanks" I held my hand up and she placed a pink envelope into it. I read it aloud: "My dearest Michiru," I laughed at the beginning, but started over, "My dearest Michiru, It saddens me to say that your mother, Queen Royal, had passed away. It was certainly sudden, or we would have notified you of her illness. I thought that by addressing the letter to you, I could let you tell Haruka of the tragedy, let her down easily. I am assuming her position as heir. Endymion and I are to be re-married very soon, and I will report of what the future holds, soon. I do hope that you will consider coming home again, both you and Haruka; we all miss you so!  
  
Love always, MPS (Moon Princess Serenity)"  
  
"Wow" I said, staring at the paper, "wow."  
  
Amara stared at me with a blank look, and then shrugged. "Oh well"  
  
"Oh well? That's out mother! But," I sighed, "I suppose there was nothing that we could've, should've, would've done."  
  
She nodded, and went on about her business, but I stayed and pondered.  
  
"What if we did go home? Maybe, even just for a visit." Tears filled my eyes, and my mind was made up. It didn't matter if Amara went or stayed, but I had to go, I just had to. "I'm going.home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amara asked, placing the last suitcase in the car.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Fine," she growled and slammed the trunk.  
  
We were off, on our way to the place we hadn't seen, 'home,' in eleven years. We left on our sixteenth birthday, and we were now returning. Everything felt so strange. I knew the walls would glare down at me, scorning me for ever retreating from my duties, but I still needed to go. Even though I now felt the regret of ever leaving, and the terror of returning, this was something that I had to do, and deep inside, I think Amara did too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ding dong* Amara pushed the button for the third time.  
  
I heard giggling coming from inside.  
  
My sister, Serenity, came out of the door with a baby on her hip and a little girl holding her hand. She threw her free hand over her mouth, not daring to say a word.  
  
"Hi sis" I said, kindly.  
  
She put the baby in the arms of the little girl and threw her arms around both of us.  
  
For a second, Amara actually accepted the hug, but she quickly pushed her off and simply said, "Hey"  
  
There were tears in her eyes. "You two! Oh, I've missed you."  
  
The two children looked up at her, questioningly. One finally spoke, "Mama, who are these people?"  
  
She bent down to the little girls' level, "These ladies are your aunts, Aunty Amara and Aunty Michele."  
  
Amara glared at them. 'Aunty' wasn't her cup of tea.  
  
"Amara, Michele, these are my daughters, Princess Rini and Princess Iris."  
  
I bent down also, "Nice to meet you"  
  
The older one, Iris, put her hands at her side a curtsied, "Nice to meet you, also," but the younger one, Rini, smiled and hugged me. She then ran toward Amara and hugged her leg.  
  
"Ah.ah.ah, Michele, get her off of me!"  
  
I laughed and took the tiny child off of Amara's pant leg and held her in my arms. It felt good to hold a little girl. I loved children, but Amara, she wasn't so keen on them.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, goodness, this is so rude of me, please come on in, not that you have to be invited, this is still your home, too."  
  
We both nodded and followed Serenity into the living room.  
  
"How have you two been? It's been let's see, you were sixteen, and I was fourteen, so, eleven years, right?"  
  
"Eleven, right," I sighed.  
  
"Well, the important thing is, you're here now. You are here for good, aren't you?"  
  
Amara looked to me, and I shook me head, "Only a visit, but I promise we'll visit more."  
  
She looked down sadly but nodded. "I understand. You both stay so busy, it's hard to track you down."  
  
Amara laughed, "Busy, yeah. I suppose you could say that Soldier business keeps up busy."  
  
"So, you're still sailor soldiers?"  
  
"Yeah, there's not a lot to do anymore. All the big enemies are dead now, thanks to you, but we handle simple things. Sometimes, our assignments are no more than humble police work, but it's work at least."  
  
She nodded, again. "These two keep me pretty busy these days."  
  
I laughed at her, "Are they just a blast?"  
  
"Yeah, they always keep me on my toes."  
  
"I love kids, you know that, but I just don't think I'm ready to settle down and have some of my own yet."  
  
"You should adopt! I'm going to adopt a few kids. We have this huge palace, and I don't see why we can't put all the bedrooms to good use."  
  
"It's a wonderful idea. I think it's great for you to do that, but me," I looked to Amara who looked agitated, "I'm not sure that the apartment is really big enough for a kid."  
  
"Oh, they don't take up much room!"  
  
"But, what would we do if we got called in the middle of the night, sailor business."  
  
"Amara just said you rarely get called."  
  
"No, she just said it was unimportant, which isn't true." I shot her a look, and she yawned.  
  
"Well, anyway, I just think you would be a great mom, but I guess you'll be one when you get ready."  
  
I looked down. I would love to have a kid, any kid, but Amara, I stopped myself. I wasn't going to let it eat me. She hated kids, end of story. I wouldn't allow myself to wish for something that I knew wasn't real. I would rather stay with Amara, as her partner, than to have a kid, it wasn't worth leaving her. Or was it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Yeah, I know, it's kinda short, but I'll have more up soon, so for now, please R&R. Thanks! 


	2. Fang

AN: Hey, I'll try to make this ch. A little more interesting than the last! Please R&R, thanks! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought on the issue of a kid for several months, and then approached Amara with my final decision.  
  
"Amara"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Amara, I've thought about this for a long time"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"And I think, I mean, if you'll let me, I'd like to have a kid"  
  
She looked at me and laughed. "Do I rule your life?"  
  
"No, but it's your apartment too"  
  
"Mich, I think it'd be fun, a kid." She was still laughing and shook her head.  
  
I didn't understand. She had always been anti-kids, and now suddenly she wanted one? Wait, why did I care, I was getting what I wanted, so why did it matter? It didn't! Well, at least it went smoothly!  
  
The next day we went to the adoption agency to see what little darlings they had. They showed us lots of hyper-active kids, and then they took us into a room, where a little girl with blue hair sat on her bed. She was very pretty.  
  
"Fang, sweetie, there are some people here to see you."  
  
She looked up at us, and then looked back at her lap.  
  
"Hi" I said kindly.  
  
"You don't want me," she said sternly.  
  
I was puzzled by her statement. She had obviously had some kind of abuse or something, but beyond that, I couldn't understand.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to come and live with us?" I asked, eyes pleading with her.  
  
But, she repeated herself, "You don't want me."  
  
"And why not," asked Amara.  
  
"I'm trouble"  
  
"You are huh," Amara retorted jokingly, "well so am I. We'd get along real well together."  
  
Her eyes, those beautiful violet eyes, full of hurt and anger, met with Amara's. For a second, there was a bond, then she looked down. "Well."  
  
"Will you come home with us?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
I smiled, and took her hand.  
  
The drive home was pretty much silent, other than the vague introductions Amara and I made. When we reached home, she simply put her things in an empty bedroom and sat in the dark, staring at the walls.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" I asked Amara.  
  
"I think she's a little different, but she'll adapt."  
  
Suddenly, our watches went off.  
  
"Trouble," said Amara, and we rushed out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Fang searched about the apartment.  
  
"It's not here either" Her eyes scanned the kitchen. "I just knew it would be, but I suppose I guessed wrong again. All of a sudden, she fell to the floor. "No," she screamed, "not now." Haunting memories flooded her head: ~Flashback~ "Daddy, don't leave me, don't leave me here all alone! Daddy!!!" ~end~  
  
When we returned she was crying, still in the same place on the kitchen floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" I rushed toward her.  
  
"You left me, you left me all alone."  
  
I tried to put my arms around her to comfort her, but her head flew up and her eyes met mine. They were fiery red and full of anger and hurt.  
  
"You hate me, I know you do. You just felt sorry for me. You never cared about me, you hate me!" She stormed from the room.  
  
I turned to Amara, "What was that all about?"  
  
"She's practically a teenager. She's just having a mood swing."  
  
I sighed. "I didn't think ten year olds had mood swings."  
  
"Yeah, sure they do. You did."  
  
Fang had several more of these episodes, and afterward she would apologue for acting so childishly and go back to her room. To her, her room had a since of comfort, I believe, and somehow the darkness played into the feeling that surrounded her. I think she liked the darkness, for some reason, I think she enjoyed the loneliness of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I began to find more and more strange talents that fang had, such as the ability to move objects about the room. If I asked her to set the table, she could do it without ever getting up from her chair.  
  
"There" she's say "are you happy now?"  
  
I would nod, and she would go back to simply staring into space. I never understood exactly what ran through that head of hers, but whatever it was, it was certainly strange.  
  
Fang only stayed with us two weeks. During those two weeks, I grew fond of her. Even though she did some queer things, I still loved her. She was my daughter. I even think that Amara began to enjoy her, but one day, we walked into her room and found an open window and a neatly made bed with a note on it.  
  
"Dear Amara and Michele,  
  
I'm really sorry for hanging around this long, but I needed somewhere to be. You guys have been really nice to me, even when I was a total jerk. I still don't understand why you ever took me in, but that's for you to know, not me. Well, anyway, to save you from any more of my crap, I'm leaving. Probably, by the time you get this, I'll be miles away. Thankfully, I've got connections, so you don't have to worry about me. I've made it on my own before, and I can do it again. If anyone asks, you never saw me. Got it?  
  
Thanks, Fang"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hi again! I hope you liked this ch, I know it was short, but I'm working on making them longer. I'm also still working on how to make things more interesting, but I promise the chs. will get better and better from here on out! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! 


	3. Unknown

AN: I hope everyone likes this Ch. I'm trying to make each chapter more and more interesting, but I'm struggling with exactly how. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for me, please email me (neo_queen_serinity@hotmail.com). Please R&R! Thanks, and enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days after the departure of Fang, Amara and I moved to an apartment very close to home. I don't know if she really wanted to or not, but she thought it would do me some good; and, at the time, had me believing she truly wanted to.  
  
While moving into our apartment, a strange man approached us. He wore a black cape, which covered most of him. His features could not be seen, but I could have sworn his eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Hello" he said kindly.  
  
"Hi" we both answered.  
  
Amara had a heavy piece of furniture in her arms and was not in a talkative mood.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but you have something of mine and I want it back" his voice turned into a growl.  
  
"Excuse me" I asked, surprised at such a change in tone and the statement he'd just made.  
  
"You heard what I said, giver her to me"  
  
Amara dropped the chair. "Hey, you don't pick on my sister."  
  
"Maybe you can bully some, Amara Ten'ou, but you have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you never to find out. Now, where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My daughter"  
  
"Your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, my daughter, Fang, give her to me."  
  
Suddenly, the midnight screams of Fang flew through my head. "Daddy, daddy, why did you leave me, please don't leave me, daddy!!!" I shook my head and answered, "Why should I?"  
  
"Know who she is," Amara added. I then remembered fang's letter, 'if anyone asks, you never saw me.' But surely she would want to see her own father!  
  
"I know very well that she's been staying with you two, hand her over."  
  
"Even if she were here, we wouldn't give her to you." Amara hissed back.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
I decided that I could make it all go away by answering his questions peacefully. "She left. We haven't seen her in days."  
  
"You're lying, I smell her, she's still here."  
  
"Smell her," I though, but I said nothing.  
  
"Look, she's not here, just get lost," screamed Amara.  
  
"Fine, but mark my words, Amara Ten'ou, Michele Kaioh, I will be back!"  
  
And so he marched off angrily.  
  
Eventually, from several sources, we found that his name was 'unknown.' We also found that he traveled from place to place searching for his daughter, Fang. Yes, she was his biological daughter, and no one ever truly knew who her mother was. He was just the first of many enemies to accumulate amongst our family, the Royal family. Evan though we were no longer royalty, we had chosen to return to the ones we loved, which brought consequences. Neither Amara nor I were afraid of what the future held, but there was always a looming darkness that covered those involved with royalty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was quiet for a few weeks, but true to his promise, Unknown returned.  
  
* knock, knock *  
  
I opened the door, and as soon as I recognized the face, I began to back away.  
  
"Don't be afraid"  
  
"Amara," I said in basically my normal tone of voice, except more frightened.  
  
"My business is not with you"  
  
"Amara," I said louder than before.  
  
"Good girl, don't be frightened now."  
  
"Amara!!!" I screamed in terror and ran.  
  
He caught me in his grasp. "I said pipe down, little one."  
  
"Ama." I went to scream, but he placed his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Nu, uh, uh, now be a good girl and stay quiet"  
  
I held very still.  
  
Thankfully, Amara, or should I say Sailor Uranus, poked him in the back with her sword. "Going somewhere?"  
  
He flipped around cunningly. Her sword was now against my breast. My eyes were wide. I tried to shake my head, but he held it tight.  
  
She held her sword at her side, not removing her death glare. "Let her go, Unknown."  
  
"Oh, so you have mastered my name, how lovely."  
  
"Cut the small talk, let Michele go."  
  
"Why? This is quite fun!"  
  
"Put her down, Unknown."  
  
"My, you do like using my name, don't you, Amara Ten'ou."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"And so you could! But enough about us, lets talk a barter."  
  
"What kind of barter?"  
  
"An agreement, a trade, perhaps something I want for something you want."  
  
"Fang for Michele, huh?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"I would absolutely love to do that, except she's not here! She hasn't been for weeks!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not that stupid. I know very well she's not here, but where is she?"  
  
"I don't know. Her note only said that she was leaving."  
  
"A note? Hmm, may I see it?"  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"Clever, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't play games"  
  
"Fine, how else can an old man get his kicks, but deny me my fun. Anyway, I certainly won't hand over your precious for just a letter, but let's make it a package deal. Since you can't give me Fang, in person, I'd like the letter, any of her belongings she MIGHT have left, and info to her whereabouts."  
  
"Where am I to get such information?"  
  
"You have sources. I'm not dumb."  
  
"So, maybe I do, that still doesn't mean they can find her."  
  
"Oh, if you know as much about me as I think you do, then they can certainly find her. I am a man mystery who I tell no one about, unless they tell me first. If you can give me my own information, I will certainly tell you if it's truth or tale. Otherwise, I tell no one who I am, and usually, no one cares."  
  
She shook her head. "You're something else. Even if I can, it would take days to do such. What would become of Michele between now and then?"  
  
"She will come to my castle to live. No, I will not tell you its whereabouts, for then you would come and rescue her and my deal would be broken. So, if you care for you dear sisters life, you will find this out for me."  
  
"And how do you know that I will keep the deal. If my sources can find her whereabouts, they can certainly find yours."  
  
"Only in your dreams, my dear, could you break through the surprises I have in store for you if you try."  
  
She growled.  
  
"You have three days."  
  
"What?!? Three days is hardly enough time!"  
  
"Let's just see how much time it takes you. Three days is your cut off point. Just wait out the three days and see what happens to dear Michele."  
  
He then turned and fled with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope u liked this ch. Don't forget to R&R, thanks for reading! I'll have more up soon. 


	4. The Rescue

"Where am I?" I looked about the room. It was dark.  
  
"You're awake," said a woman with fiery hair, entering the room.  
  
I said nothing, but instead, I stared.  
  
"My name is Kaori," she explained, "I work for unknown."  
  
Her statement seemed unfinished, like she would love to share with me something else, but she didn't trust me, yet.  
  
"Do you need anything," she asked politely.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"All right, then I'll be going, he might need me you know," she hurried her words, but they sounded sweet. She briskly pranced out the door.  
  
I took note of her clothing; it was red, like her hair, with red spike heels. Her eyes held tenseness in them. Though she spoke kindly, she seemed to have a definite edge to her. I decided that whatever it was didn't matter, and went to look about the room.  
  
I looked at the walls and there seemed to be some sort of pattern to them. I studied them more carefully, and noticed that every third notch was a deep blue. I wondered if it had any real significance, other than to be pretty.  
  
} In other places, Amara was desperately trying to find as much info as possible on Fang.  
  
"Come on you stupid computer," she yelled. Things really never work fast enough when you need them to.  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Will you people just go away, I'm busy!"  
  
"Amara, it's me," Serenity's voice echoed through the door.  
  
"Gosh, MPS, you've picked an awful time," she growled, but she scrambled through the door anyway.  
  
"I'll only keep you a second," she pleaded.  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"I heard about Michele and."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I do live next door, but my daughter, Princess Earth, told me."  
  
"A new one?"  
  
"Actually, I have several new daughters, I'll have to introduce them later, but I brought PE here with me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She knows some things about Fang"  
  
"Spill it kid," said Amara, turning around, only to find a grown girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Expecting a child," PE mused.  
  
Amara laughed at her, "You're still a kid to me, explain, please."  
  
"Fang, she's a very special girl. She has the ability to change from a child to an adult."  
  
"And this helps me how?"  
  
"I'm getting there! Well, when you saw her, she was about ten, correct?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well, when I first met her, she was twenty-one."  
  
"Again, this helps me how?"  
  
"You won't be able to track her by an age. By now, Unknown probably already has her, and Michele is just his toy. He knows you can't find her, because he already has her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's playing games with you."  
  
"How would you know all this?"  
  
"Simple intuition"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, believe it or not, she was my friend; she told me."  
  
"And, you know for certain he has her?"  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"Don't get cocky with me. How?"  
  
"Look, I've got my ways, let's just leave it at that. Look, you better go pretty quick and get her, or she'll be Kaori's new toy."  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's his wannabe girlfriend. She's Fang's mother."  
  
"Her mother?"  
  
"Unknown treats her like dirt! She's worthless to him. She gave him his little experiment, and now he's done with her. But, for some reason, he feels like he owes her and keeps her there. It's pitiful really."  
  
"Fine, can you tell me how to get in?"  
  
"Sure, every third panel is a blue panel, the correct number on a certain wall is the pass code for the gate. It's also the pass code into her room."  
  
"You know what room she's in?"  
  
"Sure, I have my sources." She laughed.  
  
Somehow, even though she was ticking Amara real bad, I knew that somewhere, down the line, she was going to come in handy. One of these days, she'd be our friend.  
  
"If you know so much, why don't you give me the code?"  
  
"No can do, classified information!"  
  
"Great, and why, your mother is my sister, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I might be gracious enough to give it to you."  
  
"Might?"  
  
"Ok, the number if 57."  
  
"Thanks kiddo, you're not half bad after all."  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Thanks, Serenity."  
  
"You're welcome sis. Come on now PE, we've gotta go home."  
  
Amara winked at them both and ran out the back door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a complete other world, it seemed like, I was still studying the walls.  
  
"Michele," a woman's voice said, from behind me.  
  
I froze, startled.  
  
"Michele, it's me," the voice got weaker.  
  
I turned slowly, to see the little girl I had once held in my arms as she cried on my kitchen floor. "Fang!"  
  
"Hi," she said, and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Daddy caught me, like he always does. Kaori said that you could take care of me, since you knew almost as much about me as she did."  
  
I laughed, "But I've only known you a few weeks."  
  
"Well, she's paid less attention to me in a lifetime then you two did in a few weeks."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"It's ok though, I don't mind. I never really accepted the facts, so it doesn't bother me like it did when I was a little kid."  
  
"Fang, you're still pretty young, though."  
  
"Actually," she corrected, "I only look you." She grew before my eyes to a lovely teen. "I'm fifteen."  
  
"You're fifteen, but how?"  
  
"I can change my age. Sometimes, I'm a baby, sometimes a kid, sometimes a teen, and sometimes a full grown woman."  
  
"How?" I repeated.  
  
"It was an experiment daddy did. The only reason he ever had sex with Kaori was so that he could have someone to experiment on."  
  
"You mean, Kaori's your mother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, nobody told me that!"  
  
"I'm not surprised. Kaori hates to think that I'm her child. She disowns me. Though, I am the one tie she's got on dad."  
  
"But."  
  
"She really loves him. She always has loved him, but she was always a pawn to him."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Yeah, it is, which is why I left. I didn't want to be a pawn any longer. I was sick and tired of being daddy's little test subject; I wanted out."  
  
I nodded. "I completely understand, and I'm going to get you out, for good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just wait and see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't worry Mich, I'm gonna get you out of that crazy man's clutches before he does something to you I'm going to regret all my life." She ran up to the building.  
  
"Pass code."  
  
"57"  
  
"Access denied, voice incorrect."  
  
She began to growl at it.  
  
"Pass Code."  
  
"57"  
  
"Access denied, voice incorrect."  
  
"Screw you machine! I said 57, dang it!"  
  
"Access received, welcome home, Fang."  
  
She laughed. "So, Fang has a flare for anger too, huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57.that's the last one."  
  
"So there are 57 little blue things in the wall, who cares?!?" Fang boomed.  
  
"Who cares? You care.I, in my time as prisoner here, have figured out that these blue things are more than decoration. They must have some significance, and we're going to find out what that significance is."  
  
"We are? How"  
  
"Simple, try it in various machines."  
  
"But I know all the pass codes, and 57 isn't one of them."  
  
"But, doesn't you father change them?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, but only when he feels there's a threat of someone finding out how to get in here."  
  
"Exactly, Amara's on our tail, and he knows that she'll find out some way or another."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Unknown, she's penetrated the first barrier."  
  
"I know Kaori, it's not important."  
  
"But."  
  
"She'll never get past anything else, there's no way."  
  
"Do you want me to alert."  
  
"No, leave him be, for now. We'll tell him about them both later. If they escape, it won't matter. Let them be."  
  
"But what if Fang escapes with them?"  
  
"They can't hide her from me, you know that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Unknown picked up the phone, "Hello, let me speak with him."  
  
The voice at the other end of the line, "Mr. Unknown, we weren't epecting another call from you for quite sometimes."  
  
"Shut up you peon, let me speak with him."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Unknown, my friend, how've you been?"  
  
"Fang, my little escape artist, was released from my clutched again."  
  
"Would you like me to get her back?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I found her."  
  
"Oh good, then what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"  
  
"The two who kept her, I'm not sure if you've heard of them or not. They're names are Amara and Michele the sailor soldiers of Neptune and Uranus."  
  
"Yes, I've heard the names, in passing."  
  
"They have become nuisances. I have Michele here with me, but she will not be here for long. Her comrade, Amara, is moving in steadily."  
  
"Why don't you just capture her also?"  
  
"They are both very smart. This would not be a suitable thing. They would surely escape."  
  
"So, what's my part in this?"  
  
"Watch them for me, stalk them. Tell me of their progress. See if I can use them, and if I can, then bring them to me. But, if I cannot, then kill them."  
  
"Yes Sir, it would be my pleasure."  
  
*click*  
  
"So, he agreed?" asked Kaori.  
  
Unknown nodded as he leaned back, smoking his pipe. "Yes my dear, he agreed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can't you two move any quicker?" Amara griped.  
  
"This thing is tiny you know," I shouted back.  
  
"Keep it down or he'll here you."  
  
"He already has," said Fang.  
  
"What," Amara and I said in unison.  
  
"Yes, he knows. He's going to have you two followed. I can't run, without him finding me. It's best I stay and you two go on."  
  
"No," I said, "you have to come, we have to get you out!"  
  
"Sorry Michele, I can't. He'll find me and bring me back. You'll see me again, don't worry. I'll be fine. Thank you for your kindness." And she vanished.  
  
"Whoa, where did she go," asked Amara.  
  
"Back to be with those two wretched people."  
  
"Kaori and Unknown?"  
  
"Yes," I paused, "wait, how do you know about Kaori?"  
  
"I have my ways." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"I'll ask later," I sighed, and we continued out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok, well that's it for Ch. 4. Am I doing better? I hope so! Please R&R, oh and if you have comments, suggestions, questions, flames (it's ok if you do, I know I'm not the best) email me @ neo_queen_serinity@hotmail.com Thanks for reading! 


	5. Sailor Nemesis

AN: Well, I'm getting closer to Trowa. I only have a few more Chs. before I get to bring in my 'surprise' GW char. Anyway, this ch. Is about the friendship that was lost a long time ago, and this person will be important throughout the rest of the story. Please R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think Fang meant when she said 'he's having you followed'?"  
  
"Mich, you really worry too much."  
  
"No, but really, there has to be some reason for it!"  
  
"Maybe she meant security cameras, because, you know, she did say he knew we'd escaped."  
  
"Exactly, Why, if he knew we'd escaped, didn't he come after us?"  
  
"He had what he wanted, why would he need us?"  
  
"Need, no, he didn't need us, but he did want us. We were toys to him. Why would he willing let his 'toys' go? He's no better than a selfish little child!"  
  
"Michele, you're underestimating this guy. According to PE."  
  
"Wait, who's PE?"  
  
"Oh, one of MPS's new daughters."  
  
"O.K, well, go ahead then."  
  
"Anyway, PE said that he had used Fang for a test subject. So, he must be some sort of scientist or something!"  
  
"Fang said the same thing, but if he is a scientist, he's a mad one."  
  
"Michi"  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"Even if it is, well I don't think it is, but."  
  
"Oh come on Amara"  
  
*click, click*  
  
"What was that noise?"  
  
*rustle*  
  
"Amara, what's going on?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Well then listen."  
  
*silence*  
  
"I could have sworn I heard something!"  
  
*click*  
  
"There it is again!"  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"Ahh!!!!!!"  
  
"Mich, it's just someone knocking on the door. I swear, you're so paranoid."  
  
Amara went to the door and opened it. A girl with silver hair and deep grey eyes stood there. At first, she just stood silently, unmoving, but then she threw her arms around Amara.  
  
"Oh Amara, it's so good to see you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She let go and put her hands on Amara's shoulders. She was almost as tall as Amara was. She stepped back and looked at her, then hugged her again. "Oh, I've missed you!"  
  
"Hey, get off me!"  
  
"You haven't changed at all!" She looked in my direction, and her tone changed from pure happiness to a dull emotionless one, "Oh, hi Michele."  
  
"Umm, sorry, but exactly who are you?"  
  
"Oh gosh, you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sorry, My name is Sailor Nemesis."  
  
Amara sent me a telepathic message. "Should we play along with this little game?"  
  
"Sure, sounds fun, except I think this chick hates me, for some reason."  
  
"Sailor Nemesis!" She shouted. "Oh, gosh, I though that you were gone forever."  
  
"Ditto," she said to Amara, ignoring I was there.  
  
"Yeah, we've missed you," I said with a smile, but almost in a cocky tone.  
  
"Right Michele" She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"How've you been," she continued on with Amara, turning her back to me.  
  
"We've been great, how about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right, you know, just a lot of sailor things to keep up with."  
  
"Oh, same here"  
  
"Yeah, I figured so. So," she said, turning herself a little more toward me, "are you two still, you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you know"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Like together"  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, like lovers?"  
  
"Lovers!?! We've never been lovers."  
  
"Oh, right," SN said nodding her hair with a sly look in her eyes.  
  
"Wait just a minute now! SN, this has gone way too far. Michele and I were never lovers, we're sisters!"  
  
"Oh and I'm your first cousin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah Amara, I was your best friend, but you shut me out! You wanted to spend all your time with 'your beloved Michele'."  
  
"But I never said she was my lover!"  
  
"No, but I assumed."  
  
"Well, you assumed wrong!"  
  
"Look, let's just put the past behind us," I said, pleadingly. I now recognized her. I knew exactly who she was, even if she didn't have the same name, she was the same girl.  
  
"Mich," Amara yelled at me, "she's accusing us of being lovers, how an you say 'lets put the past behind us'?"  
  
"Just drop it Amara, I'll explain later."  
  
"That's right Michele, keep weaving that web of lies, you'll get caught soon," she mumbled.  
  
"Shut up Nemesis!"  
  
"Wait, hold up, what's going on here?" Amara demanded.  
  
"It's my fault. I'm the one who said it! I thought that if she thought that she'd go away!"  
  
"Michele, you know who she is?"  
  
"Amara, you don't," shrieked SN.  
  
"No, I don't, SN, I never knew anyone named Sailor Nemesis!"  
  
"No, I suppose you didn't. Maybe the name Trista will ring a bell!"  
  
"Trista?" asked Amara, astonished. "You mean."  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive!"  
  
"But I thought.."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, and Michele spoke wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry Amara," I hung my head in shame.  
  
"Mich, you shouldn't have done it, but I forgive you."  
  
I looked up and smiled, but she held her hand out, "And don't you dare try to hug me!"  
  
We all laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well, this CH. Was much shorter than the other one, but I hope you liked it. The next one will be about that guy that unknown was talking to, and I hope I can make if very interesting. Don't forget to R&R and thanks for reading! 


	6. Assassin

AN: Hi again. Did you wonder who the person was in the fourth chapter that unknown was talking to? I figured you did. Stories like that drive me crazy, sometimes, but I still love them! Well, here's a little about that strange man known as Assassin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm tailing them."  
  
"You better be!"  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
*click*  
  
"Unknown, they're not you're problem now, they're mine."  
  
"Amara, do you think Fang's ok?"  
  
"I swear if you don't shut up about Fang!"  
  
"Mich, we're here to have a good time, and SN don't snap at her."  
  
SN growled to herself.  
  
"Oh good," he said, "My little friend is here also. Well, I'll kill three birds with one stone." He laughed at his own joke and continued watching us.  
  
"Well excuse me for being a worried mother!"  
  
"Mother!?!" shouted SN, "Since when are you a mother?"  
  
"Mich, shut up, SN, it's a long story."  
  
"I've got time." she plopped down in the grass and crossed her arms.  
  
"All right," Amara sighed, sitting down next to her, "here's the story."  
  
I daintily sat down, making sure that my legs were tightly tucked under me. I had on a dress, which had been a bad idea on my part, but I love dresses!  
  
"SN, don't freak out, please, but Michele and I A-D-O-P-T-E-D Fang together," she annunciated each little part of 'adopted' but tried to muffle the word 'together'.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"We adopted her together," she repeated, a little under her breath.  
  
"Eww! But you said, Eww!!!!"  
  
Amara sighed, "Listen SN! Just shut up ok?"  
  
"I knew it, I knew I should've never come back here!"  
  
"SN, wait!"  
  
SN simply stomped off. I had decided that she was over opinioned and if I was spoken of then she hated life. At an early age, we had been competition, so we learned to dislike one another. But I wanted to make up for what had gone wrong earlier, I wanted to be nice now!  
  
Amara chased after her, but she magically disappeared.  
  
"Gosh, where'd she go?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
She flipped around angrily, "Michele, if I were you, I'd shut up, right now!"  
  
I nodded and bit my lip.  
  
SN made a muffled scream that none of us heard.  
  
"Hey precious, lone time no see."  
  
"Assassin, let me go!"  
  
"Not just yet. You have to do a job for me."  
  
"I told you, I'm done with jobs!"  
  
"Oh, well, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to having you pack with me." He blew in her ear.  
  
"Stop it! I told you, let go of me!"  
  
"Oh.well then, I wouldn't want you to hurt me with your little sailor powers, would I?"  
  
"No, no you wouldn't!"  
  
He took a syringe out of his pocked and stuck it into her arm. "Now, we won't have to worry about that will we?"  
  
She fell limp in his arms. "Assassin, don't, please."  
  
"Do my job, get the girls."  
  
"What girls," she said weakly.  
  
"Amara and Michele."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, but then she smiled deviously. "What about just Michele? I can get her easily. Without Michele, Amara is no threat; actually, we could turn her to out side."  
  
"Perfect idea, my sweet, I knew you'd change your mind."  
  
Evil, hatred, and malice ran cold in her veins. "Kill Michele."  
  
"Oh come on Amara, she can't be too far away!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up, once, Michele?"  
  
"Sorry, I just."  
  
"You just what? Screwed up, again!" I hung my head, and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, sorry's not gonna cut it this time. Look, you go look for her over there, and I'll keep looking here."  
  
I walked toward a strange looking bush. It looked big enough for someone to hide in, and I knew she was hiding, so I looked. "SN.please, if you think Amara's your friend, and you know she is, please come out!"  
  
I now had my back turned to the bush, bad idea. A hand came from within it, which held a syringe; I spun around just in time. It quickly withdrew back in and I saw nothing. I spread the leaves apart and peered inside, nothing. I could sense her! Surely she must be there!  
  
"Sailor Nemesis," I called again, "please, please come out!"  
  
I turned my back again, and she took a different approach. She stealthily climbed out of the bush and stood behind me. She held both a knife and a syringe between her fingers, behind her back.  
  
With her free hand she tapped me on the back, "Michele"  
  
I turned around quickly, "There you are! Where've you been?"  
  
"Oh, sorry to run off like that, I had to get my composure back, but I'm fine now. Where's Amara?"  
  
I thought it just like her to want to know where 'Amara' was, so I decided to set the record straight right here and now.  
  
"Ok, SN, before we go back to Amara, let's get some things straight."  
  
(AN: ok, when I use { } that's what they're thinking. OK? OK! )  
  
"Sure," she said aloud, but secretly she was thinking, {"Great, you're falling right into my trap."}  
  
"Ok, first off, Amara and I are sisters. We're members of the ROYAL family!"  
  
{"I know that you nimrod"} She nodded.  
  
"Second, I don't want us to be at war anymore. Let's be civil to one another, even if it is just for Amara. She's the common bond we have."  
  
{"La, te, da, te, da, te, da, when do I get to kill you?"} "Uh hu"  
  
"I just don't want us to be mad at one another, and who knows, maybe, someday, we can be friends."  
  
{"Sorry, you're not gonna live long enough"} She moved her fingers slightly. Then, suddenly, she collapsed.  
  
"Amara!" I screamed.  
  
"What Michele?" She came over angrily, "Gosh, what did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't to anything, we were talking and she just fainted."  
  
Amara rolled her on her side to see that a syringe, the one meant for me, had been plunged into her spinal cord. I never quite understood how it happened. Maybe, she just stuck it in herself accidentally, or maybe Assassin secretly planned things that way. Maybe he gave the syringe a micro chip so it would do that, or something, I'm not sure. I just know it happened.  
  
Amara quickly took the thing out of her back and looked at the liquid inside. "Poison," she whispered.  
  
I picked up my cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
When the ambulance arrived, they wouldn't let us go with her, so we drove in the car. That was one of the quietest rides I have ever taken. The only sound was the wind rusting through my hair.  
  
When we finally made it to the hospital, there was already someone in the waiting room. I sat down, politely, beside him.  
  
"Hello," I said kindly.  
  
"Hi," he returned.  
  
"Is there someone here, in the emergency room, which you're waiting on?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Sailor Nemesis, perhaps you've heard of her."  
  
I was shocked. How was he in contact with SN? Surely, after all the time, I would've known this person. He looked old enough to be her father! But, he couldn't be.  
  
"Yes, we have," I motioned Amara, who was standing by the snack machines to come over; "we were there when the accident happened."  
  
"Goodness, well, I'm a dear friend of hers. I live just down the street from here and when someone called me and told me what happened, I rushed down."  
  
Just then, Amara walked up, but I continued my conversation with him.  
  
"Do you have any information on how it actually happened?"  
  
"No, they just said that one minute she was standing there talking to a girl and the next, she was sprawled out on the grass with a needle in her back."  
  
"Yeah, that's all we know too."  
  
"Whoa, he knows SN too?"  
  
"Yeah, he lives just down the street and is a friend of hers."  
  
"Oh, well, we haven't introduced ourselves; I'm Amara, another friend of SN's."  
  
"And I'm Michele"  
  
"Yes, and I'm Assassin, very pleased to meet you. SN has talked of you two many, many times."  
  
"She has?" I questioned, surprised she would mention my name.  
  
"Well, more about Amara, but some about both of you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
After a while nurses came out and announced that she was stable weak, and that we may each go in, only for a few moments, and speak to her.  
  
Assassin said that he would go last, and we could go on ahead of him.  
  
Amara went first. I have no idea what she said, but she came out and told me not to go in for very long.  
  
"Hi," I said, as I entered the room.  
  
"Hey, sorry about earlier," she apologized. {I'm so stupid, how did I stick myself?}  
  
"It's all right but are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." {I'd be even finer if I had killed you instead of almost killing myself!}  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and let you have your rest."  
  
"All right"  
  
"Oh, and I'll send Assassin in"  
  
Her eyes grew wide. {What's he doing here?}  
  
"Ok, well, bye"  
  
Then, Assassin quietly went inside. "Fool," he said, not even looking at her.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Mistakes, mistakes, this is quiet a set back!"  
  
"Oh well. Don't raise your voice, they'll get suspicious."  
  
"Is the drug wearing off yet?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd prefer to never be given it again."  
  
"Cooperate and you'll never have to worry about it."  
  
She sighed. "I need my rest."  
  
"That's bull and you know it."  
  
She yawned "Doesn't mean I'm not sleepy or that I haven't got the worst back ache in the world."  
  
"I've got the best pain medication right here," he reached his hand into his pocket.  
  
"Don't even try it" {I wish he'd stick his finger sometime with that thing}  
  
"You best not even say such in your thoughts," he scolded.  
  
"Well excuse me for having a dream."  
  
Assassin laughed. "Well, now I have to go and make nice with the goody-two- shoes-twins."  
  
SN got her turn to laugh, "Have fun!"  
  
He went out and closed the door quietly behind him. He wasn't paying much attention, but when Amara pulled her knife on him he wasn't startled.  
  
"What do you really have to do with SN?"  
  
"I'm her buissness partner."  
  
"Partner?"  
  
"Well, boss, but I tend to think of all my employees on the same level as me."  
  
She lowered the knife, but continued her fixed glare on him. "What do you do, then?"  
  
"Special jobs, we're kind of like secret service agents."  
  
"Secret Service? Yeah right!"  
  
"It's true, we're like undercover agents."  
  
"Ok, you just changed your job description, but that doesn't matter; and anyway, why would you be telling us, if you were supposed to be 'undercover'?"  
  
"Simple, you're her friend, and obviously my friend too, you wanted to know."  
  
"But it's not that simple. You don't just go around TELLING people that kind of thing."  
  
"Not any people, but you people are special. Come with me, I'll show you my place of business."  
  
{Mich, this is getting weirder and weirder, should we go?}  
  
{Why not, what have we got to loose?} 


	7. The Lair

Sorry it took so long on this! But, Ok, bear with me on this Ch. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing. Tell me, truthfully, how I did. I have no idea, k? Don't' forget to R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Were in the middle of nowhere," I mumbled.  
  
"You think he's taking us back here to kill us?" Amara joked.  
  
"Shut up," I retorted.  
  
"All right ladies, right through here." He opened a door, and it creaked.  
  
"Amara, I'm scared, take me home," I halfway turned my back.  
  
"You're the one who said we should come"  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"No buts Michele" She walked through the door. "Thank you"  
  
I daintily walked through, close behind her but not taking my eyes off of Assassin for one second.  
  
He smiled at me and then closed the doors behind us.  
  
I looked up and saw that a camera was following my every move. My eyes bugged out for a second, but as soon as I regained control of myself, I just walked on and pretended they weren't there. The halls were dark and full of cobwebs. I thought that he needed a maid, but I said nothing aloud. There were a few doors along the way, and I was quite curious what they led too; but I didn't dare to ask.  
  
"And right up here on the left ladies, is our door."  
  
Amara opened the door with an 'A' marked on it. I wondered if that meant room A or stood for Assassin. Just then, I figured it out, his name was Assassin. An assassin was a killer! He was taking us here to kill us!  
  
{Amara, assassins are killers, he's going to kill us!}  
  
{Michele, it's a name, chill out!}  
  
{But Amara.}  
  
{Shut up Michele, you're giving me a headache!}  
  
Obviously, SN didn't have a clue that he was going to bring us here, and before she looked to see who had entered the door, she began to speak.  
  
"Oh Assassin," her tone was erotic.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
She spun around in the leather backed chair to reveal her all-too revealing silver dress and a reaction I would never forget. "Oh, Amara, Michele, how nice to see you," her face turned to a deep crimson.  
  
"So," I mused, "your relationship goes past work, huh?"  
  
I leaned against the desk which kept us from seeing that she was NOT wearing any underwear.  
  
"Shut up Michele, I had no idea either of you would be here."  
  
She laid her head nose down on the desktop.  
  
"Don't worry, precious, no one blames you," said Assassin bending down to her. "We'll discuss this later. Your little trick of seduction might have just worked, had that bumbling idiots not been here. You can still be my little playmate once they leave," he added with a smile. Neither Amara nor I heard exactly what he said, but by his mannerism, I could guess it.  
  
She quickly got up and left, holding her dress down as she walked away.  
  
"Well, ladies, sorry about that"  
  
"It's all right," I said, still laughing.  
  
Amara hit me and spoke up, "Well, we haven't been gone from the hospital that long, and when we left SN was peacefully sleeping in her bed. How did she get here?" Her tone was vicious.  
  
"How should I know? I haven't spoken with her any more than you two have."  
  
He had a point. He had no cell phone, and as far I could see, he had no wire on him.  
  
He hurriedly gave us a brief tour, and then offered to escort us to the door. Amara quickly pointed out that she was a 'big girl' and could find her own way out. To my surprise, he did not object but nodded.  
  
We passed all the same doors as we had on the way in, and now, we had the chance to look in them. But, Amara passed each one without a mutter.  
  
When we finally got out, I asked "Why didn't you look?"  
  
"Look at what?" Her tone was sharp.  
  
"The doors, I was sure you'd want to peer into some!"  
  
"No, I could care less about his goings on!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, Michele, you heard what I said, don't make me repeat myself!"  
  
"What are you so angry about?"  
  
"What am I so angry about?" she repeated, "Well, for starters, he's using her!"  
  
"Who, SN, as you clearly pointed out about yourself she's a 'big girl' too!" {Do you care about her more than me?}  
  
"I guess, but."  
  
"No Amara, she's fine. She obviously wants to be there. Why else would she be?" {Why do you give a care?}  
  
"I guess you're right, but I think it was a mistake coming here."  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake coming right now, but it wasn't a total mistake. Also, we need to come back, but for the time being we have other things to worry about." {yeah, maybe next time we'll catch them in the act} I couldn't hide my giggle.  
  
"Other things?"  
  
"Yes, remember, MPS is getting re-married. And that whole ceremony about her being the new queen?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sometimes I think she adopted all those kids just so she could have more flower girls than anyone else." She laughed.  
  
I laughed too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, sorry that was so short and that it took so long to get up, but I've been REALLY busy lately! I'll try to keep up and make sure that I get them up sooner than this, but no promises. Yes, next is the wedding, which means that you'll get to see my surprise guest! I hope you are surprised, or have you been guessing at what other GW char. I could've brought in, hmm? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Wedding

AN: Hi everyone, I love this ch., b/c I finally get to surprise you! Hahaha! Anyway, have fun and don't forget to R&R! (I hope you're having half as much fun reading as I am writing, seriously) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Michele, you got an escort for the wedding?" Amara smiled widely, just knowing the answer was going to be 'you silly,' but it wasn't.  
  
"Uh hu," I answered not looking up from what I was doing.  
  
"Who is it," she asked, easing toward me.  
  
"Umm, his name is," I thought for a second.  
  
{What? HIS name?}  
  
"Oh, yeah, his name is Treize."  
  
She froze. "What?!? I am ALWAYS your date! What happened to that?"  
  
"Amara, got a problem with me dating?"  
  
"No," she lied, "but, who am I gonna go with now? I ASSUMED we were going together, so I didn't plan otherwise."  
  
"Sorry," I said, slightly laughing at how POed she was at me, "you could get any guy that you wanted if you tried."  
  
"Guy? No, Michele, you've gone crazy! First, I don't date. Secondly, I don't wear dresses, my sister's wedding or no."  
  
"Ok, then go with SN," I said still laughing. But, suddenly, I realized what I'd said and threw my hand over my mouth, eyes bulging.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, don't, I mean, you can if you want to, but I don't really think it's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? You don't need me, so why should you care?"  
  
"I just don't trust SN!"  
  
"But you suggested her"  
  
"Not intentionally. I mean, I was thinking about her, and that's probably why I said that!"  
  
"Why were you thinking about her?"  
  
"About how I wish she hadn't come back, and I wish that she had never met you, even more so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get mixed up with her"  
  
"You sound like our mother," she laughed.  
  
"Amara, I care about you a lot, that's why." I was dead serious. That girl gave me bad vibes.  
  
"Michele, you don't know what you're talking about. SN has ALWAYS been a friend of mine, and she always will be. It's a fact of life, and I think you should get used to it. There's no use getting jealous."  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!" I was raving by then, but the truth was, I was extremely jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara and I still went as planned, separately. We both left the house, she in her car and I walking to Treize's house. He drove me, in all my fluff, to the wedding and Amara, in her beautiful tux, drove SN, wearing a dress I disliked. The wedding was no different than any other wedding I'd even been too. Except, there were twenty bride's maids and six flower girls, while there was on a best man, one grooms man, and a ring bearer. My sister was definitely more fond of female children.  
  
After the wedding, there was a ceremony where MPS was crowned queen and Endymion was crowed king. MPS changed her name to QSM which stood for Queen Serenity Moon, and Endymion changed his from PD Prince Darien to KE King Endymion. I found the whole ceremony rather boring, but at the end Amara and I had to stand up and take our part as the 'other' heirs. The only thing we got to do was place the crowns on their heads! I don't get what's so important about blood-relatives placing a crown on your head, but if it makes them happy, I'll do it. After all of it was over there was a big party with lots of dancing.  
  
I danced with Treize and Amara with SN, but neither one of us really enjoyed ourselves. Or, maybe she did, but if she did, she wasn't showing it. Also, I know I didn't! Then, the music changed from a slow love song, to a waltz. I looked at Amara, from across the dance floor, and she looked back at me. We started to walk toward each other and met in the middle of the dance floor. {1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3} I counted over and over in my head, to make sure I got the steps right. Everyone stopped dancing and just stared at us. "They move so gracefully," I heard someone whisper, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know, Amara, I've missed this," I said, wishing the song would never end.  
  
"Missed what? Dancing?"  
  
"Everything. We used to be the talk of every ball."  
  
"Do you want that?"  
  
"I loved that."  
  
"Would you want to live that way again though, under lock and key? With the public watching your every move?"  
  
The song stopped and I bowed my head as I took a step backward, "No."  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
I turned and walked back to my date.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, just family, " I looked back at Amara, who was paying no attention to me, again, "problems."  
  
"Ok," he shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: OK, so, wasn't that fun? Yeah, my mystery man is Treize! Pretty sick, huh? Imagine, you waited for that, haha! Well, she won't be with him for long, don't worry. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks for reading! 


	9. The Discovery

AN: Ok, so I skipped time, but that's ok. Just get used to it, if I don't like how things are going, I'll skip around. Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amara help me!"  
  
"Michele," she woke up from a terrible dream, "Michele where are you?" She got up and walked around the apartment. She had fallen asleep on the couch earlier in the evening, and had just now, at 2 o'clock, woken up. "Michele," she called again. She tip-toed into my room, not wanting to wake me up, but she found no one was there.  
  
"Amara," I screamed again.  
  
"Gosh, Michele, where are you?"  
  
"The mirror, look in the mirror." I screamed, but the last word mirror was muffled. Amara didn't know why, but it was because someone put their hand over my mouth.  
  
She picked up my mirror and looked into it, but she saw nothing. No me, no villain, not even her own reflection!  
  
"Michele," she screamed. No answer was heard. "Michele!" still, nothing. She looked in the big mirror on the back of my bathroom door. No one was there. She drew her fist and punched it as hard as she could. Tiny slivers of glass hung from her fist, and it bled. She plopped right down on that bathroom floor and cried over the pieces of broken glass.  
  
Amara seldom cried, but I knew that she truly cared for me. The thought of loosing me frightened her beyond belief. That was the only REAL thing that I knew scared her.  
  
"Amara," came another muffled scream, followed by, "Little Neptune, shut up!" then, the sound of children crying.  
  
"Show yourself evil one!"  
  
"Fine, fine," said a haughty female voice. Then, there appeared a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, a black dress, a yellow and black choker, and three crescent moons on her forehead. "My name is Sno*Nehelania. I cannot stay long, for I must return to the shadow world, but one day, I will return and be strong and mark me, I will conquer this stupid planet and take revenge on your whole family! You have something I want and I plan to take her back!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Serenity, my daughter!"  
  
"QSM? She's not your daughter!"  
  
"No, not that wretched woman! I want my daughter Serenity, Silver Serenity!"  
  
"Silver Serenity, but we don't have anyone by that name."  
  
"Yes you do, your sister is harboring her. I know she waits for me, she'll always wait for me!"  
  
{Elsewhere}  
  
"Are you sure you won't be my daughter," asked QSM kindly.  
  
"Yes, I know my mother is out there somewhere, see my step-mom gave me this," she showed her a locket with her and her mother's picture in it, "It had my real mom's picture in it."  
  
"Wow, she was beautiful," she QSM with a smile. {Could she be?}  
  
"Yeah, my step mom always said she was. They took gymnastics together when they were little, and my real mom couldn't take care of me, so"  
  
"So, she gave you to Cherry, and Cherry promised her that she would take good care of you until she could come back, but she never did," finished QSM.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know? And how did you know my step-mom's name was Cherry?"  
  
"A good guess," she said, hiding her tears. {Now, isn't the time, not yet}  
  
"Do you know Cherry?"  
  
"Yes, we used to be friends, a very long time ago," her eyes glistened with tears as the last memories with her precious daughter came back to her. She couldn't stand it any longer, she threw her arms around her.  
  
Serenity smiled, but she seemed very confused. It wasn't very hard to be confused about this. "What aren't you telling me," she asked.  
  
QSM gave a sniffled, and started to explain, "I was only seventeen. Cherry was twenty-two, and she and Andrew were already married. Endymion and I weren't even married yet. We had left the castle a year before that, when we found out, to hide it from my mother. I don't know why we didn't just get married, it would've been much simpler, I suppose. But then again, things are always clearer in hindsight."  
  
"So, you're."  
  
"Let me finish. I was seventeen when I had you. I knew I had to go home, and I knew that you couldn't come with me. The rumors that would've been spread, 'the princess of infidelity!' I made two mistakes, and one cost me a lifetime of regret. I am sorry that I had sex out of marriage, but I wouldn't take it back, looking at you now. The biggest mistake I ever made was giving you away. I'm sorry," she finished, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Serenity threw her arms around her mother, "Mama, I've waited my whole life for this! You thought you trust Cherry, didn't you? Mama, you don't know what she's done. She locked me in the basement, and she turned out all the lights. She hooked me to a machine and basically drained the life out of me!"  
  
"Andrew let her?"  
  
"Daddy? He died when I was four, that's when it all started."  
  
"Died!?! How did he die?"  
  
Her eyes began to fall to the floor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked up at QSM, "It's all my fault. She hated me after that."  
  
QSM held onto her tightly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"Ok," her voice was sweet and kind, "then take your time, and if you don't want to go on, that's all right."  
  
She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I found out that I was adopted when I was four years old. I also found out that I had special powers. I was very upset when they told me; I felt like I wasn't really loved. They never told me the story. I think, if I had grown up with both of them, they eventually would have. Well, Cherry gave me the locket and told me that was my mother. I threw it on the ground and broke it." She paused.  
  
"But it's not broken now," QSM said questioningly.  
  
"I'll explain, see, I began to cry and mama, umm Cherry, told me we could get another, but I said I didn't want another. I wanted my real mom. She said I couldn't have her, and that she lived very far away. I said that I didn't care, but she said she was sorry and would do what she could. I said I didn't want what she could, and that daddy, oh, umm Andrew, could help me. I asked him to take me to my real parents and he said he didn't know where they were. I said he was lying, and he frowned at me. He threatened to pop me, and I screamed. Suddenly, my forehead started glowing and he yelled for Cherry to come. It was too late, that light did something and he was on the floor. I didn't know what happened, but I started crying. Cherry told me his heart wasn't beating and that It was my fault! I was scared, but she didn't give me time to run. She grabbed me and threw me into the basement. Day after day she would come down there once a day and beat me and bring me some stale bread and water, just to keep me alive. She treated me so badly, that I tried to run away, but every time I ran, she would beat me harder. Well, I turned ten and I had to go to school, because someone heard that she had a child living with her, so she made me so she wouldn't get sued, and one day at school I ran away. I ran as hard as I could and I had gotten pretty far by nightfall, and thankfully, she's never found me. I'm afraid she's drawing close though, she may know I'm staying here. If so, she must know I've found you."  
  
"I feel her too, but I feel extremely negative energy."  
  
"Oh, right, her name isn't Cherry anymore, it's Sno*Nehelania or Black Cherry, she goes by both."  
  
"So she's turned to the shadow world for help, huh?"  
  
"Yes, they consumed her, and now, I'm afraid that if she ever finds me, they'll consume me too."  
  
Just then, Amara busted through her front door. "QSM! This chick named Sno*Nehelania just barged into my house talking about someone named Silver Serenity!"  
  
"Oh no, she's found you." Whispered QSM  
  
"Who in the world is she talking about? Hey, wait, hold on," Amara said, memories flowing back, "Silver Serenity, wasn't that what you named your daughter?"  
  
"You mean, you actually named me before you left?"  
  
"Well yes, I mean, I meant to even keep in touch, but they didn't want to hurt your feelings, so we decided not to tell you until you were four. That's when all the pictures stopped coming. She used to send me drawings you did and pictures of you in pretty little dresses, and Endymion and I would stare at them and smile. We used to wonder if we'd done the right thing, and now I know we didn't."  
  
"Whoa, back up," said Amara, "you mean your bastard bio daughter has come back?"  
  
"Yes Amara," said QSM with a flinch of anger.  
  
She laughed, "Isn't that just fitting, anyway, I came here for a different reason, Michele's been kidnapped."  
  
(AN: bear with me, this is going to sound like a really bad comedy movie for a second, and I know this is awful but I'm a Treize hater, so bear with me while I try to make him as Treize-ish as possible. Sorry Myst Lady, but I really do hate him and you might want to skip the rest of this if you like him as much as I think you do)  
  
"Michele's been kidnapped?" Came a male voice popping up from out of nowhere. Suddenly, that same man that had escorted me to my sister's dumb wedding was standing in her living room.  
  
"How did you get in here," demanded QSM.  
  
"Sorry, I came trough the window," he pointed to an open window with bushes right outside it. "I heard the whole story, so touching, but where's Michele?"  
  
"I don't know or I'd already be there!"  
  
"I have to save her!"  
  
"NO I HAVE TO SAVE HER, YOU HAVE TO SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Amara's eyes were blazing with anger. He stepped back, "fine, may the best man win."  
  
Amara growled, "And I'm not a man." She turned her back and marched out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok, I'm sorry, I suck as Treize! But seriously, the guy that I dated in an RP, her was JUST LIKE THAT!!! I hate Treize anyway, but that's probably why. I never really paid attention to the real Treize on the show, so I'm not any good as him, but forgive me. Please R&R! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
